Homecoming Mums
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: She has never, ever been sent a Homecoming Mum. OliverLilly.


_Homecoming Mums._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Loliver_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: I got inspired today when people came into the classrooms delivering mums for Homecoming tomorrow night. I, of course, didn't get a mum and was like, "...Hmmm, this might make a good Loliver!". OH, and L&O are already together in this fic. And, by the way, I do know that "edelweiss" is the flower of Austria and NOT a teacher. But just bear with me!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_-_

Lilly Truscott had always hated the day before Homecoming. Not particularly because of her not liking the Homecoming dance. Mostly because of the dreaded Homecoming mums. The official sign of who was taken and who mostly definitely was not.

Sure, Lilly had a boyfriend. And, sure, he was the sweetest guy and was willing to buy her a mum if she had asked him.

But she hadn't wanted to seem pushy, so she didn't ask him to buy her a mum.

Now, Lilly was sort of regretting it.

Amber and Ashley had been running around the entire high school all day, about to burst with excitement because of the mums. They couldn't wait to see how many boys would send them the pretty white flowers.

So, during 7th period, Lilly wasn't pretty much dreading the effect of her not informing Oliver of her want, need, _desire _for a mum.

She clipped her hair up, and then pulled it down again. Ugh, the suspense was killing her,

"Ah, the mums are here!" Mrs. Edelweiss cried when a large cardboard box being carried by two scrawny freshman appeared at the back table.

"Hmm, let's see. Amber Addison, you have...15 mums!"

"Oooooh, tssss!" Amber cried, touching fingers with Ashley.

"Ashley Dewitt, you have...14 mums!"

"Ohhhh, I got more then Amber!!!" Ashley screamed, jumping up and down.

"Uh, no, 14 is one less then 15. Duhhh." Amber rolled her eyes and Ashley frowned. It seemed as though Amber always managed to one up her.

"Becca Weller, you have 4 mums. 'Saint' Sarah, you have a mum."

"A mum? For me? Oh, how sweet! Who sent it?" Sarah crooned, looking around the room.

"Rico." Mrs. Edelweiss smiled, gesturing toward Rico.

Sarah smiled weakly and then sat back down. Lilly could hear the class snicker slightly. And you could almost hear Rico blush.

Miley was sent a mum by Jake, who had returned to Seaview for a few months. Miley smiled at Jake, Jake smiled at Miley, and every girl in the class glared daggers at Miley.

It was quite heartwarming.

Lilly prayed that Oliver had gotten her a mum. She could feel the stares of Amber and Ashley, could almost hear them whispering, "Looks like even _with_ a boyfriend Truscott can't get a mum.".

There was one more mum in the box.

For a girl at the back of the class named Emmy Hart.

Lilly could feel her cheeks burn, her eyes well up with tears. She glanced at Miley, who was mouthing something to Oliver. Oliver looked worried about something.

"Um, Mrs. Edelweiss? I think there must be something going on. Oken didn't send Truscott a mum! Isn't that, like, against the Boyfriend Code?" Ashley giggled, picking at a few petals on a mum.

"That's enough, Ashley." Mrs. Edelweiss eyed her, and Ashley's laughing stopped.

For the remainder of 7th period, all Lilly could think about was her lack of one of the pretty white flowers with a cerulean pipe cleaner bended into an _S _for Seaview in the middle.

"Lilly? Lilly Truscott?" a voice sounded at the back of the room. Lilly turned out around miserably. There was a girl at the back of the room holding a mum.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your class, Mrs. Edelweiss, but the Student Council forgot to put this mum in the box. It's for...Lilly Truscott." the girl said, holding out a mum.

Lilly's blue eyes widened. She looked at Oliver, and found that he was smiling widely.

She grinned, stepping out of her seat and taking the mum.

And she didn't care who looked when she walked over to Oliver and kissed his cheek gently.

Amber gasped, Ashley gaped, Miley giggled, and the rest of the class looked like they had just been hit with a baseball bat.

Lilly returned to her seat with a giddy smile on her face that practically screamed...

_OMIGOD, OLIVER GOT ME A MUM!!!!!!!_

-

**Yeah, random story, right?**


End file.
